


Un pennarello inutile, in una scatola chiusa

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sakuhai] Confessioni di una puttanella disperata: dopo l'arresto di Sakura, haido svela i mille peccati della sua più collaudata maschera di scena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pennarello inutile, in una scatola chiusa

Fictional Dream © 2006 (5 aprile 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/65/un-pennarello-inutile-in-una-scatola-chiusa)).

*****

È un pennarello verde. Petrolio, per la precisione. Lo so perché è scritto lungo il dorso. In caso contrario non saprei cosa rispondere. È un colore che per me non ha senso, come quello che sto facendo. Non riesco ad aprirlo subito. L’attrito contro la pelle è fastidioso e mi fa male. Mi sembrava di essere più forte, ma non mi ricordo più quando è stato. Non ricordo più quasi niente.  
   
L’inchiostro è secco e lascia una traccia inconsistente, scivolando sulla carta con una specie di attrito faticoso. Seguo l’oscillazione meccanica del polso, mentre traccio una striscia e un’altra striscia, ancora e ancora: finché la croce non è netta. Abbastanza da arrivarmi al cuore. Ci ho provato, ma non serve. C’è una croce sul ventiquattro febbraio e c’è una croce addosso a me. Il colore che non vedo non basta a nascondere tutto. Non basta a nascondere me. Non basta a dirmi che non è successo niente, che ho cancellato tutto. Che va tutto bene.  
   
Non va tutto bene.  
   
 _Lui_ non c’è più.  
   
Ascolto tutto quello che resta, ricevendo in cambio lo schiaffo del silenzio. Non è come essere sordi. È come essere morti, penso.  
   
Potrei uscire a fare una passeggiata.  
   
Potrei accendere il televisore.  
   
Potrei affacciarmi alla finestra.  
   
Potrei darmi in pasto ai curiosi.  
   
Potrei ascoltare tutto quello che ci vomitano contro.  
   
Potrei buttarmi di sotto.  
   
Non so nemmeno perché resto immobile, senza sforzarmi di trovare una via di fuga. Deve esserci per forza, da qualche parte. Dovrei trovare una porta, aprirla e scappare, ma ho come l’impressione che a spalancarla mi troverei di nuovo sospeso nel vuoto. Ho provato tante volte quella sensazione, ma c’era sempre qualcuno che mi aiutava a riempirla. Non ho mai imparato a farlo da solo, come non ho mai imparato ad affezionarmi ai riti invece che alle persone. Mi guardo intorno e persino la mia ombra sembra di troppo. Tutto quello che manca non tornerà. Non tornerà. Provo a ricordarmi chi sono, da dove vengo e tutto quello che posso ancora chiamare _mio_. Dovrei sentirmi sicuro, sentirmi bene e dirmi che in fondo ho un sacco di soldi. Che in qualche modo ce l’ho fatta. Eppure evito ogni specchio che potrebbe aiutarmi a guardare in faccia la verità. La verità è che non ho niente e che ho perso tutto. Non è neppure un problema legato al ventiquattro febbraio. Penso sia un problema mio. Del fatto che senza le luci adatte non valgo niente e non servo a niente. Altrimenti non sarebbe accaduto, credo.  
   
Spero.  
   
 _Piango_.  
   
Sembra l’unica cosa da fare: ricordare e piangerci su, perché il bello del silenzio e della solitudine è che puoi essere patetico quanto ti pare: non lo saprà mai nessuno. Nessuno sa come sei veramente e quello che senti dentro e ciò che ti fa male; sei una figura di carta che ritagliano dai giornali e incollano nello scenario sbagliato. Stai al gioco perché ti conviene e perché l’etichetta con cui ti vendono gli altri è milioni di volte migliore della tua.  
   
Il mio problema è che sono sempre stato sovrastimato. Non so perché. Forse non sono solo i miei gli occhi che funzionano male. Non è un discorso di modestia. Non sono modesto, io. A volte penso che haido è il brutto figlio di coincidenze diverse. Hideto Takarai non c’entra nulla. Lo sopporta a stento, eppure ha permesso gli rovinasse la vita. Probabilmente da un po’ di tempo evito gli specchi, perché non voglio incontrarlo. Non voglio incontrare haido, con i suoi capelli sempre tinti di qualcosa che non è naturale, con la sua brutta crosta falsa di ingenuità e tenerezza. Sono quasi vecchio. A ventotto anni non puoi più permetterti di essere ingenuo. Se lo sei, vuol dire anche che sei stupido. E precipiti nel gorgo del silenzio.  
   
haido è figlio mio e di tetchan, come Hideto è figlio dei miei genitori. Non ricordo quando è cominciata la recita. So solo che mi dava coraggio e ne avevo bisogno. Volevo gli sguardi di tutti, senza dover guardare nessuno. Ancora c’era molto di me su quel palco stretto, illuminato da faretti dozzinali: un brutto accento, il batticuore, la paura, una maschera di scena fragile, che lasciava indovinare tutto il resto. Non erano mie neppure le parole e le emozioni: cantavo quelle di Hiro e di Pero. Ero un esecutore e niente di più. A dirmi che ero bravo c’era solo Tetsuya. Era lui a spingermi davanti al microfono più di tutto il resto. Poi arrivò Mori a cancellare completamente Hideto. Un colpo di spugna talmente deciso che quasi non me ne sono accorto.  
   
Era un biondo tinto, eccessivo e brutto, ma aveva un carisma che gli avrebbe fatto portare a letto chiunque. Non sapevo ancora fosse così famoso. Non sapevo fosse quello dei Kuroyume. Non sapevo avesse una voce molto più educata della mia e cantasse da parecchio, anche se avevamo appena qualche mese di differenza. Non sapevo fosse Kiyoharu: in fin dei conti ero solo un ragazzetto di provincia. Tetsuya mi disse tutto eccitato che era tra il pubblico. Che ci aveva ascoltati. Ricordo nello specchio il pallore di Hideto sotto la brutta cipria di haido: la voglia bruciante di conoscere il verdetto e la paura di scoprire di non valere abbastanza.   
Mori aveva un sorriso migliore del suo naso, fumava con uno stile invidiabile e mi abbordò con la tranquillità di quello che non contempla neppure per sbaglio l’ipotesi di fallire. Mi offrì da bere, ma non prese niente: Kiyoharu non amava l’alcool. Non aveva bisogno di aggiungere vizi alla sua aura potente. Non prese neppure in considerazione gli altri: cercava me. Cercava haido. Ho sempre avuto problemi a parlare con gli estranei. Mi dissi che dovevo avergli dato l’impressione dello stupido. Non avevo nulla di intelligente da dirgli.   
Nulla che potesse trattenerlo. Mi piaceva e ne ero spaventato: al suo confronto mi sentivo un bambino piccolo, sotto scacco ed esposto al rischio perenne d’essere ingoiato. Le dita di Kiyoharu scivolarono tra i miei capelli, fino a sfiorarmi la guancia. Aveva una luce possessiva, prepotente e maschia nello sguardo. Ce l’aveva anche quando mi baciò. Davanti a tutti. Senza ritegno.   
Era il primo bacio mi rubasse un uomo.   
Fu molto più intenso di quelli che avevo già dati. haido acquistò la sicurezza che cercava: quella della troia irresistibile. Mori rise del mio rossore e mi assicurò che ci saremmo rivisti. Presto. Molto presto. Hiro cercava da un po’ un pretesto per mollare. Non gli ero mai piaciuto, perché ero il primo pensiero di tetchan e la stella del palco. Non c’era gusto a fare il chitarrista se guardavano solo me. Penso di essermi sentito molto soddisfatto, malgrado tutto. Persino per aver distrutto i sogni di Ogawa: ero solo uno del gruppo, ma quel bacio raccontava qualcosa di diverso. Hiro lo usò per rinfacciare a Tetsuya il fatto che era disposto a tollerare tutto pur di arrivare. Persino allevare _uno come me_. Uno che con il tempo avrebbe solo creato una quantità di problemi. Non penso mi avesse inquadrato davvero, ma qualcosa l’aveva indovinato.  
   
Mi basta guardare quella croce per sentire il desiderio di recuperare un vecchio numero e dirgli: ‘ _Sì, avevi ragione. Sono una troia e ho rovinato tutto. Ma non immagini come sono stato punito. Quello non lo immagini neppure. Almeno sarai contento._ ’  
   
Se ne andò, ma il rimpiazzo arrivò presto. Ken era una persona allegra ed intelligente. Un po’ troppo per me, ma se ne fregava abbastanza. O meglio: non gli interessava giudicare haido. Non lo fece neppure quel ventisette ottobre, quando ci vide ancora insieme, nel camerino che usavamo tutti. Seduto sulle ginocchia di Kiyoharu, lasciavo che mi truccasse e fumavo e flirtavo davvero come una troia. Kitamura finse di non aver visto niente. Tetsuya lo imitò. Forse c’era un fondo di verità in quello che aveva detto Hiro. Forse Tetsuya pensava davvero di potermi usare come una specie di ariete per sfondare. Quello era Mori dei Kuroyume. Noi non contavamo niente.  
   
Cantammo insieme: stili e impostazioni diverse, ma bastava lui per rendere tutto una cosa seria. Quelli che ci seguivano da sempre pensarono di aver guardato lontano. Gli scettici ci diedero qualche chance in più. In tutto questo, però, Hideto non c’entrava affatto. Era sempre haido a fare il lavoro sporco. La mia metà più squallida. La mia metà migliore, malgrado tutto. Il grande burattinaio. Il ventisei dicembre mi chiamò. Questa volta non era un gioco: ero l’unico invitato alla festa del suo gruppo. Ero la guest star dei Kuroyume. Un ragazzetto di Osaka, al fianco di Kiyoharu, davanti a un pubblico ch’era quasi tre volte il nostro. Suppongo d’essermi montato la testa fin d’allora. Di essermi sentito arrivato e speciale. Non so. Sicuramente persi un altro amico per strada e non riuscii a realizzare il peso oggettivo della perdita. Ero sempre più luminoso e sempre più circondato di gente a cui non fregava niente di me: di com’ero davvero, lontano dal palco, nella mia piccola realtà fatta di abitudini come tante. Uno _normale_ , malgrado tutto. Una _troia_ , probabilmente.  
   
Non penso che a Mori fregasse poi tanto di me. Non eravamo neppure al livello cotta. Aveva un mucchio di donne, s’era per quello: e baciava in bocca chiunque. La sua libertà era meravigliosa e mi faceva paura al tempo stesso; in mezzo al gruppo dei suoi, tra musicisti che già conoscevo di fama, mi sentivo così piccolo e insignificante da voler fuggire. Kiyoharu era stato carino con me. Si era fermato a chiacchierare nel backstage. Aveva riso delle mie caricature. Mi dava importanza, ecco. A me bastava per dire di sì a tutto. Ero affamato di luci e fama e sicurezze. Cominciavo a vendermi, partendo dalle basi: partendo da me stesso. Ero troppo stupido, insomma, per viverla come Tetsuya, che almeno si prendeva il disturbo di concedersi dai principi. Io non ne avevo. Nessuno, almeno, abbastanza solido da durare abbastanza.  
   
Conoscevo Pero da parecchio, perché faceva parte del mio primo gruppo. Eravamo amici: per questo preferisco non soffermarmi su quello che può aver pensato, quando ci vide – Kiyoharu e il sottoscritto – nella macchina di Mori. Non facemmo proprio l’amore, ma ci andammo vicino, in un certo senso. Mi dicevo che non era niente di spaventoso, che _lui_ era famoso e che mi avrebbe dato una mano a emergere dal mucchio. Che se funzionava per le donne poteva andar bene pure per me, no? Che in fin dei conti sembrava molto più interessante vivere la vita come Kiyoharu: prendendo il meglio di tutto. Pure a letto. Non so cosa avrebbero pensato di me i miei genitori; forse avrebbero smesso di volermi bene con tutte le ragioni del mondo. Nessuno è contento di mettere al mondo una troia. Persino se quella troia è un ragazzo stupido.  
   
Mi sono chiesto spesso da dove provenisse la tranquillità assoluta con cui mi lasciavo baciare. O la sfacciataggine improvvisa con cui lo masturbavo, massaggiando con la bocca e con la lingua un cazzo ch’era pure più grosso del mio. Potrei dire ch’era una specie di ambizione. Invece credo fosse solo paura: paura di non contare niente. A quel punto vendersi al migliore offerente era un modo come un altro per conoscere il proprio prezzo. Pero se ne andò quattro o cinque giorni dopo: senza neppure salutarmi. Lo seppi perché lo disse pubblicamente alla fine di un live. Suppongo fosse uno sfregio voluto e cercato con tutta la rabbia del suo disgusto. Non gli piaceva Tetchan, che era il leader ma non aveva mai fatto niente per impedire mi prendessi tutto il modesto successo del nostro arcobaleno. Ce l’aveva a morte con me, perché ero un venduto. Un egoista. Un narcisista. Una troia. Quello fu un brutto colpo davvero: anche per haido. Lo fu per me, perché mi svegliavo da quella specie di strana bolla di onnipotenza.  
   
Kiyoharu era Kiyoharu: non mi cercò più.  
   
Non avevamo più un batterista e in fin dei conti non c’era alla base neppure quella fama così clamorosa in cui mi sarebbe piaciuto credere. All’epoca potevo ancora tornare indietro: tornare all’ _Apple_ e fare una vita diversa. Più decorosa senz’altro. Ma non potevo più staccarmi dai sogni e da quello che vedevo oltre lo specchio. Non volevo separarmi da haido, da tetchan, dall’arcobaleno e da quell’ebbrezza strana, data da troppi sguardi disonesti. Non credo in Dio, ma qualcuno mi ha punito al suo posto, probabilmente.  
   
Ascolto questo silenzio senza voci e senza speranza che _lui_ mi ha lasciato. Lo ascolto e aspetto mi racconti la seconda parte della storia: quella del castigo. Sono sempre stato bravo a fuggire le responsabilità e le brutte conseguenze della mia superficialità. Mi sono sempre sentito il padrone di ogni situazione. Sono pure bravo a fingere: l’innocenza e la debolezza e il bisogno e l’affetto. La verità è sia un egoista che pensa solo a se stesso. Tutto qui. Non sono buono. Senz’altro avevo un cuore freddo. Ora è morto e non ho neppure quel problema. Penso a un castigo, per come è finita. Nel mezzo sono stato solo troppo felice, e forse è questo a rendere il gioco così spaventosamente crudele.   
Era carino. Era dolce. Giocava con tutti. Giocava con me.   
Non perdeva mai la pazienza. Neppure quando gli arrivavo da dietro, gli gettavo le braccia al collo, lo stringevo fin quasi a strozzarlo. Neppure quando gli rubavo il pranzo, il suo posto ai piatti o gli piombavo tra i piedi nei momenti meno opportuni. Non era neppure un fanservice cercato e voluto e consenziente: era solo la risposta naturale al mio persistente bisogno dei suoi sguardi. Perché? Perché era troppo maschio e troppo _kakkoi_ e troppo visibile e troppo tutto per me. Mi ritrovavo in seconda fila, confinato dietro un _kawaii_ , relegato ad accessorio carino di scena. Era il _mio tutto mio_ che esplodeva con una forza spaventosa. Mi dissi che se ce l’aveva fatta Kiyoharu, forse…   
Mi dissi che a provarci non costava nulla. Mi raccontai una bella favola in cui le troie diventavano sempre regine – o re – di qualcosa. Mi imposi una prova di forza e di coraggio: sedurlo e vedere se haido funzionava ancora.   
Funzionava. Eravamo amici. Era divertente, era generoso, era paziente, era accanto a me.   
Sempre.   
Quasi da subito. Sapeva come consolarmi e come farmi felice. Non so se stare al gioco fosse l’ennesimo esempio della sua amicizia; del suo volermi bene comunque; del suo non spaventarsi per quello che si trovava davanti: anche se quello che si trovava davanti era una stupida, stupidissima troia. _Innamorata_. Perché alla fine puoi darti un tono e darti un tempo e darti tutte le attenuanti che vuoi: ma ero Hideto, solo Hideto e sapere di essere visto ed essere amato perché quello ero – e non un feticcio bianco – era quanto cercavo da un mucchio di tempo.   
Quello e un bacio vero.   
Quello e un calore autentico.   
Quello e la certezza di qualcosa che non nasceva sotto luci sfolgoranti e sotto gli occhi di tutti. Un segreto solo per _me_. Solo per _noi_. _Innamorato_. Sembra strano. Probabilmente lo è. Non rientrava nei piani.   
Non era niente che somigliasse alla strategia di vita di Kiyoharu.   
Non era un’esperienza preparatoria a un’altra esperienza.   
Un esperimento per chissà quale altro esperimento.   
Io non sono così. Io cerco un porto e su quella spiaggia bianca mi areno.   
Sempre.   
Così in lui.   
Potevo guardare una ragazza carina e dire ‘ _è una ragazza carina_ ’, ma poi volevo che in albergo le nostre camere fossero abbastanza vicine, per dargli almeno il bacio della buonanotte. _Innamorato_. Stupidamente e totalmente e senza capire cosa mi aspettasse dall’altra parte. Se ci fosse amore, cioè. O dolore. O rabbia. Se mi odiasse e volesse piuttosto cancellarmi. Non ce la faccio a raccontarmelo, perché so che forse è la verità. E questa verità fa talmente male che la voglia di aprire davvero la finestra e gettarmi nel vuoto è più forte di tutto.   
Ha cominciato a drogarsi.   
Mi ha spezzato il cuore.   
Non sono mai stato in grado di stargli vicino. Avevo solo paura smettesse di guardarmi. Non sono stato né un amico, né un amante, né niente. Sono rimasto a guardare la sua degradazione, cadendo un po’ a pezzi a mia volta. Così, per fargli compagnia. Non ho mai pensato di dover fare qualcosa o poter fare qualcosa. Probabilmente non sono mai stato tagliato per pensare. haido non è in grado di fare proprio niente. Neppure commiserarsi gli viene bene, se commiserarsi vuol dire raccontarsi qualche brandello di verità e troppe bugie. Le stesse con cui tengo tutti a distanza. Mi ha chiamato mio padre. Le notizie volano veloci ed era preoccupato.   
Gli ho detto: ‘ _Sto bene, non sono un bambino. È tutto sotto controllo._ ’  
Mamma l’ha fatto nove volte in due giorni.   
Ogni volta per chiedermi di tornare a Wakayama.   
Ogni volta ho rifiutato, anche se non ho niente da fare.   
Con Tetsuya ho scambiato sì e no due parole.   
Quelle che non servono a niente e a nessuno.   
Non a me, comunque.   
Non gli ho detto che sono stato a casa di Sakura.   
Che c’era, ma non mi ha aperto.   
Che ho baciato per l’ultima volta una porta chiusa, sperando ascoltasse i miei singhiozzi e le mie scuse.   
Che ho sperato di morire, davanti a quella cazzo di porta, perché a quel punto era evidente non ci fosse più speranza per nessuno. L’ho implorato di non lasciarmi.   
Mi ha aperto: magro e disfatto e inconsistente più di me.   
‘ _Mi dispiace, Hideto._ ’   
_Lui_ , che non mi chiamava mai così, ma era l’unico a vedermi.   
‘ _È meglio per tutti._ ’  
Non era egoista come me.   
Sapeva che esisteva anche tutto il resto del mondo.   
Mi costringeva a tornare nel gregge da cui una strana seduzione mi aveva separato.   
Erano passati quattro anni dalla perdita della mia innocenza: era arrivato il momento di realizzarlo. Morendo. O quasi.   
Me l’hanno portato via il ventiquattro febbraio.   
Non ho potuto fare niente. Non ricordo nulla. Non so neppure che giorno è oggi.   
La voglia di cancellare una data si è mangiata tutto il resto.   
La mia voglia di esserci di pensare e di muovermi.   
Se non ci fossi, forse sparirebbe anche haido.   
Sarebbe meglio per tutti, perché è una specie di parassita che non doveva neppure nascere. Invece è qui: davanti ai miei occhi.   
Dovrei dormire un po’, credo, ma per sognare cosa?   
L’amore che non ho mai capito e quello che ho buttato via?   
La felicità che non ho dato e quella che ho perso?   
Ho comprato qualche modellino, di quelli che piacciono a Tetsuya.   
Non sono bravo come lui, ma mi servono proprio per questo. Ci perdo un sacco di tempo, la notte, così evito di addormentarmi. Bevo caffè. Forse un po’ troppo. Mi sembra che il mio cuore batta troppo in fretta. Ma penso sia una mia impressione, perché il mio cuore è morto. Non c’è più. Non c’è da nessuna parte, come non c’è nulla intorno a me.   
Nulla.   
Tutto quello che ho costruito appartiene a qualcuno che odio e che vorrei uccidere con le mie stesse mani. Staccare la sua odiosa faccia dalla mia e farla a pezzi.   
Dirgli che non è vero niente. Che non è speciale e non è bello e non è arrivato da nessuna parte.   
Venti piani da terra non avvicinano al Paradiso: sono solo una specie di Inferno con troppa luce.   
Per guardarti meglio e sputarti in faccia, già che ci sei.   
Me lo merito, credo. Il pennarello cade a terra.   
Non ho realizzato di aver perso la presa. Non faccio neppure lo sforzo di raccoglierlo. Non mi interessa. La verità è che non c’è nulla mi importi davvero.   
Per quanto respiri, io sono morto.   
Lo so.   
Ne sono certo. Altrimenti troverei quella porta per fuggire oltre la mia prigione di rimorso inutile e debolezze patetiche. Potrei farlo. Sono sempre stato _libero_ , io.  
   
Di fare del male.  
   
 _Di farmi del male_.  
   
Ecco tutto quello che ho saputo fare della mia volontà. Il pavimento è freddo è duro è scomodo. Guardo la scena dalla prospettiva di un pennarello, senza pensare di poter essere qualcosa di diverso. Senza ricordarmi d’esserlo, almeno.   
Forse una volta è accaduto, ma è stato qualche secolo fa. haido ha vinto e si è preso tutto. L’unica vittoria che gli resta è spegnere l’ultimo brandello della coscienza di Hideto. Non manca molto e io mi sento quasi sollevato, perché in quel preciso momento ce ne andremo insieme.   
Lo stupido e il suo parassita. Chiudo gli occhi per un po’. Quando li apro di nuovo, il pennarello non c’è più.   
Qualcosa è cambiato, come se fosse entrata un po’ di aria nuova. Come se da qualche parte, dove non posso vederla, la porta si sia materializzata e dischiusa.   
Tetsuya non dice niente, mentre mi raccoglie come se fossi un altro oggetto caduto accidentalmente da qualche parte. Avevo freddo. Lo realizzo solo adesso che percepisco la stretta del suo abbraccio.   
Avevo freddo. Ora va un po’ meglio. Anche le lacrime colano giù più libere, mentre mi strofina forte la schiena e lotta per non lasciarsi andare.   
Per non lasciarmi andare.   
“Forza, Doiha-chan. Ti ho comprato anche le pantofole con Doraemon,” sussurra, e poi mi offre la sua mano, per portarmi con sé attraverso la porta.   
Sul tavolo è rimasto un pennarello inutile, di un colore che neppure capisco.   
Inerte e arreso come la mia sconfitta.   
Un brutto ricordo di quel ventiquattro febbraio e delle ultime parole davvero nitide che ha tracciato.  
 _  
Sakura, aishiteru_


End file.
